The invention is based on a form-fitting connection of a magnet valve to a housing block as defined hereinafter.
A connection of this kind has already been proposed (German Patent Application P 40 13 876.3), in which a sleeve serves as the connecting means between the housing block and the valve body portion engaging a receiving bore that undercuts the housing block. The sleeve is slipped over the housing jacket of the magnet valve and pressed into a fitting gap between the valve body portion and the receiving bore of the housing block. The sleeve undergoes flaring in the receiving bore undercut, producing a form-fitting connection between the magnet valve and the housing block.